The Next Morning
by Catakira
Summary: Sentía su cuerpo pesado, cubierto por las sábanas. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía náuseas y la boca pastosa. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al notar una mano posada sobre su cadera, sujetándola con fuerza. Detectó un olor que no era e suyo, un perfume masculino. Abrió los ojos. Ante ella descubrió el rostro dormido del peliverde
1. Prólogo

**The Next Morning**

**Prólogo.**

El sonido de la música retumbaba por todo el local, dando movimiento a los cuerpos de los jóvenes que bailaban en la pista. La oscuridad de la sala se veía interrumpida, constantemente, por el párpado de luces de color. El aire estaba cargado y apenas se podía oír lo que uno decía. Las bebidas iban y venían, embriagando a sus dueños y haciendo desaparecer la coherencia en sus mentes.

En el exterior, dos figuras caminaban sujetas de la mano, sus cuerpos pegados y sus labios uniéndose constántemente. Sus pasos tambaleantes indicaban una sobredosis de alcohol en sangre y les costaba no tropezarse con ellos mismos.

Continuaron andando, tratando de no golpearse o caerse, hasta alcanzar un un portal. La sombra de la mujer extrajo una llave de su bolsillo y, con dificultad, la introdujo en la cerradura. Sus labios se volvieron a unir con los del hombre mientras pasaban por el umbral.

El repiqueteo de sus pasos por el pasillo rebotaba por las paredes y volvía a sus oídos. Palabras sueltas salían de sus bocas cuando sus labios no estaban en contacto. Sus manos acariciaban piel expuesta de forma urgente y sus espaldas eran golpeadas constántemente contra la pared, siendo su cuerpo presionado contra el de su acompañante.

La mujer introdujo de nuevo una llave en la cerradura de una puerta y giró el pomo. Una nube de penumbras inundaba la habitación. A oscuras, empujó al hombre en el interior y cerró la puerta. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Sabían a biiru, a sake, a whisky, a vino. A alcohol.

Desaparecieron tras la puerta de una habitación, sumiéndose en las sombras. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue el final de su memoria.

_**Continuará**_

**¡Eh aquí el prólogo de mi primer fic largo! Espero que os guste, es corto. Como habréis podido notar, es UA. ¡Kyaaa! Estoy supermotivada. Como ya sabéis, no voy a subiros un capítulo a la semana, si no que los escribiré cuando me venga la inspiración y los subiré inmediatamente después. Eso quiere decir que puedo tirarme días sin subir o puedo subir capítulos dos días seguidos. En fin. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un review, onegai. ¡Un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


	2. Waking Up

_**The Next Morning**_

**1. Waking Up.**

Un rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas e impactó de lleno en su rostro, provocando que frunciera el ceño. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? No se acordaba. Sentía un fuerte palpitar en las sienes y la boca pastosa. Una suave brisa proviniente de la calle la refrescó. Girándose, se dispuso a continuar con su sueño durante un rato más.

Dió un respingo al oír un gruñido y se percató entonces del brazo que sujetaba su cadera, abrazándola, de una respiración acompasada y un latir de corazón contra su mano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando ese brazo aumentó su férreo agarre. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, sintiéndose cegada por un momento debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Cuando recuperó la vista, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creérselo.

Desde su posición apenas podía distinguir las facciones del rostro dormido que veía ante ella, pero parecía un hombre joven, no debía superar los veintiocho. Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al distinguir una profunda cicatriz sobre su pecho. Por lo que podía ver, surcaba todo su torso, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. La palma de su mano estaba descansando sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre y podía sentir el tranquilo latido de su corazón.

Estaba algo confusa. ¿Qué había pasado? No se acordaba de nada. ¿Quién era ese joven? Solo podía oir el latido de su corazón. ¿Dónde estaba? Este era su cuarto, estaba segura. ¿Había bebido demasiado? De eso no había duda.

Se sentía confundida, algo a todas luces extraño en ella. Era obvio que se había acostado con el hombre que yacía a su lado. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo sentía así? Cuando despiertas al lado de un hombre desnudo en tu cama es normal que lo primero que pienses es que has debido de pasar una noche loca. En ese caso, ¿por qué lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que le proporcionaba el cálido cuerpo del joven cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía todavía?

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y volvió a llevar los ojos al rostro del hombre. Se percató entonces de su inusual cabello verde y de sus profundos ojos negros.

Chotto, ¿ojos negros? Para poder saber eso tendría que tenerlos abiertos y, por lo tanto estar…

-¡AAARGH!- Exclamó el peliverde al ver el rostro impasible de ella tan cercano al suyo. Apartándose bruscamente al percatarse de que la onna se encontraba con el pecho desnudo, calló al suelo desde la cama.

Por suerte, tal vez, la mujer logró aferrarse a la sábana y sujetarla contra su torso antes de que él se la llevara consigo en su caída. Al asomarse al borde de la cama se percató de que el joven no iba completamente desnudo. Vestía unos boxers negros que no disimulaban para nada la erección con la que se había despertado. Mirando hacia abajo, la morena se alegró al darse cuenta de que ella también llevaba puesto un cullote negro de encaje. Aunque solo fueran dos simples pedazos de tela, marcaban un límite que, con suerte, no habrían traspasado.

-Buenos días.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que no hizo más que confundir al peliverde.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Miró a su alrededor. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Oh, cierto. Disculpa mis modales.- La morena estiró la mano ante ella, ofreciéndosela. -Nico Robin, encantada.- El joven tardó en responder, hipnotizado como estaba con la tierna y tranquilizadora sonrisa que le entregaba la onna.

-¿Eh? Ah, si.- Le cogió la mano y la estrechó. -Roronoa Zoro.

Una manera ciertamente extraña de presentarse tras lo que, aparentemente, habían hecho.

-Roronoa…- Una luz pareció encenderse en su cabeza. -¿Tú eres ese kenshi loco que se pasea por la universidad con tres katana encima?

-No estoy lo… ¡Mis katana!- Se levantó de golpe, mirando alrededor de la habitación, desesperado. -¿¡Dónde están mis katana!?

-¿Son esas que están sobre la cómoda?- Dijo la morena, señalando las tres armas que descansaban sobre el mueble. Zoro se lanzó a por ellas de inmediato, asegurándose de que estaban en perfecto estado. -¿Seguro que no estás loco?

El peliverde frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido al oír las ligeras, pero sentidas, risas de la morena y pensó que nunca lograría encontrar un sonido tan hermoso como ese.

-Bueno, ahora eso da lo mismo.- Posó sus ojos sobre los aguamarina de ella y se quedó embelesado. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la voz. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Eso es simple de contestar.- Zoro la miró algo sorprendido. -Nos hemos despertado, posiblemente porque nuestros cuerpos han tenido ya suficiente descanso, y tu te has caído de la cama para después ponerte histérico buscando tus katana.- El peliverde frunció el ceño. A continuación, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió divertido ante la, mala, para ser sinceros, broma de la morena.

-Me refería a qué hicimos anoche.

Robin se encogió de hombros y recorrió su cuarto con la mirada. La ropa de ambos estaba dispersa por la habitación, lanzada sin haber pensado siquiera donde aterrizaría. Las sábanas de la cama parecían un mar blanco, embravecido por una tormenta, y las almohadas ni siquiera estaban sobre ella, pues habían caído a los costados del lecho. Pudo ver un par de botellas vacías de vino y whisky tumbadas en el suelo.

Todo parecía indicar una noche loca de pasión y alcohol. Entonces ¿por qué sus cuerpos y mentes les decían que no habían hecho nada? ¿Por qué contradecían a las pruebas y se apoyaban en esa intuición, esa corazonada, que les obligaba a pensar que solamente habían dormido juntos? ¿Tal vez porque ninguno de los dos actuaba así?

Ambos preferían mantenerse al margen y, ni por asomo, se habrían acostado con alguien la misma noche en la que se conocieron. Es más, ninguno de los dos gustaba de freqüentar locales como en el que, aparentemente, se conocieron lo madrugada anterior. Una ruidosa discoteca que quedaba a cinco calles del piso de Robin, la más cercana.

-No lo sé.- Dijo, simplemente, mientras se bajaba de la cama y abría una puerta que conectaba el baño con su habitación. -Si no te importa, me daré una ducha antes de ponernos a divagar sobre qué, aparentemente, hemos hecho.

El peliverde, que se había quedado hipnotizado con la vista de la espalda desnuda de la mujer, por no hablar de la imagen de su torneado culo cubierto por ese cullote de encaje y transparencias, sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esa imagen que, sabía, se había quedado grabada a fuego en todo su ser por el resto de la eternidad.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus ropas. Encontró los pantalones, vaqueros, sobre los cajones, por suerte no parecían haber roto nada al haber sido lanzados, y se los puso. Se colocó las katana en su sitio, sujetas con un cinturón negro. Se puso las zapatillas, que habían sido esparcidas por la habitación, y comenzó a buscar la camiseta. La encontró enganchada en el pomo de la puerta y estuvo a punto de ponérsela, sin embargo, cuando la cogió, un fuerte olor a cerveza la impactó en el rostro. Olisqueó la camiseta y arrugó la nariz, supuso que le habrían derramado la biru encima.

-Oi, onna.- Se acercó a la puerta del baño y el sonido de la ducha se detuvo. -¿Tienes alguna camiseta con la que me pueda vestir?

-¿Por alguna razón en particular, kenshi-san?- Zoro frunció el ceño ante el nombramiento de ese apodo, pero se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar.

-Alguien parece haberme tirado la cerveza encima.- Vio como Robin salía del baño, envuelta en una toalla, y se dirigía a su armario. Se quedó observándola de arriba abajo mientras urgaba en su mueble y sacó una camiseta, lanzándosela. -Arigato.- Desplegó la camiseta delante suya y sintió una ligera decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que era, como había pensado, una prenda de hombre. Una simple camiseta negra con un tigre que parecía atacar desde uno de los costados de la tela.

-Es mía.- Aseguró la morena al ver el ceño fruncido del kenshi. -A veces la uso para dormir.- La, fugaz, sonrisa que adornó el rostro de Zoro no pasó desapercibida para ella.

Se puso la camiseta y vió como Robin volvía a entrar en el baño, con la ropa bajo el brazo.

Salió apenas tres minutos después, vestida con un escueto vestido vaquero que llegaba a cubrirle lo justo, de mangas largas que le llegaban hasta algo por debajo del codo, portaba el cuello subido y en pico. El vestido, que también podría llegar a considerarse abrigo, se cerraba con una cremallera, que estaba subida hasta justo por debajo de sus pechos, dejando un muy buen escote. Algunos detalles, como unos simples tacones morados, un par de pequeños bolsillos sobre cada pecho, un fino collar dorado y unas gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, le daban el toque perfecto a sus vestiduras.

-¿Kenshi-san? ¿Te gustan las vistas?- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como el kengou le miraba, descaradamente, el escote.

Zoro apartó la vista, sonrojado, y gruñó como simple respuesta.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Espetó, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Te apetece un café, kenshi-san?- ¿Quién le puede decirle que no a esa sonrisa?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el peliverde salió de la habitación justo cuando el sonido de la puerta de al lado anunciaba que alguien acababa de cerrarla.

-Hombre, por fin despiertas. ¿Se puede saber que hiciste an…?

-¡¿TU?!- El grito de Zoro se escuchó, posiblemente, por todo el edificio al ver a la mujer que había salido por la puerta de la habitación colindante.

Ante él, sosteniendo una toalla en sus manos, se encontraba la causa del 50% de sus dolores de cabeza. La onna, de cabello pelinaranja, sonreía de manera mailiciosa y satisfecha, pasando su mirada de Robin a Zoro y viceversa.

-¿¡QUE MIERDAS HACES TÚ AQUÍ, NAMI!?- Gritó el kenshi al ver a la joven.

-¿Algún problema con que esté en mi piso?- Sonrisa socarrona, más que antes.

-¿¡Tu piso!?- Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver algunos de los objetos que pertenecían a Nami y que había visto alguna vez, tales como su bolso. Se giró y encaró a Robin, que habíha ido a la cocina y estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua. -¿¡Vives con al bruja usurera!?

-¡Oi! ¿¡Tú a quién llamas bruja usurera!?

-Si, Nami es mi compañera de piso.- Dijo con total tranquilidad la morena mientras sonreía. -No sabía que os conocíais.

-Es la novia de mi mejor amigo.- Zoro se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

-¿Luffy?

-¿Acaso tiene más novios?- Volvió a posar su mirada sobre Nami. -¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?

-¿El de ver a mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso saliendo de su habitación por la mañana junto al mejor amigo y compañero de piso de mi novio? Si, lo disfruto mucho.- Como la odiaba. Y más cuando sonreía así. -Por cierto, me vienes perfecto. Estaba a punto de ir de compras con Robin y necesitamos una mula de carga.

-¿¡Nani!? No, ni de coña. Me niego a ir de compras otra vez. ¡Ve y llama a Luffy!- Zoro tenía el rostro sonrojado, tanto por el enfado como por la pequeña vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-Luffy se ha ido con Usopp y Chopper a un combate que se ha montado hoy. Además, tú vienes con nosotras. ¿O te tengo que recordar esa pequeña deuda que sigue pendiente?- La odiaba. Muchísimo.

-¡Te lo pagué de vuelta!- Exclamó el kenshi.

-Pero no me has pagado los intereses.- Sonrió y agarró al peliverde del brazo. -Así que vamos, muévete. He visto un vestido monísimo, y tengo que comprarme los zapatos, y todo lo que vaya a juego.

-Sumimasen, Nami.- Interrumpió Robin por primera vez, tras beber un vaso de agua que había sacado de la cocina. -Pero yo y Kenshi-san nos disponíamos a ir a tomarnos un café.- Sonrió al ver la notable relajación en el rostro del kengou.

-Vaya…- Soltando al peliverde, hizo un mohín y se enogió de hombros. -Supongo que tendré que llamar a Viví a ver si quiere venir de compras conmigo. Carue es muy bueno transportando bolsas.- Y, tras una sonrisa de despedida y un movimiento de mano, volvió a internarse en su habitación.

-Me has salvado la vida.- Suspiró Zoro, para después sonreir. -Y ha sido un encuentro muy raro.

-Eso no podemos dudarlo.- Ambos rieron ligeramente y Robin comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del piso. -¿Nos tomamos ese café, kenshi-san?

_**Continuará**_

**¡POR FIN! Coño, casi un puto mes para subir el capítulo de los cojones. Tanto tiempo para escribir esta mierda… *Niega con la cabeza* No merezco ni que me mandéis reviews…**

**En fin, el capi no me ha quedado exáctamente como quería, pero deciros que ya tengo la historia más o menos montada y que lo más probable es que publique mucho más amenudo. También deciros que no tendrá demasiados capis, el fic, porque no soy de hacer cosas largas. **

**¡Arigato por esperar tanto y por leer! ¡Un abrazo y ración doble de nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
